Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon
Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon is another Winnie the Pooh crossover film made by Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler. It was shown as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Sly Fox and Birdie originally hosted by the main creator's mother's friend Joe on July 11, 2013, which was a year before the 20th anniversary of the real film's completion. A new remake version of the double feature made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 and hosted by Troy McClure (from The Simpsons) will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In Sydney, Australia, a puppy named Muffin is living with a human family and his own mother. Muffin, who calls himself Napoleon and pretends to be tough, wishes to be with the wild dogs that he can hear howling in the distance. The family has a birthday party and one of the decorations is a basket with balloons strapped to it. Out of curiosity, Napoleon hops inside, but the basket, untied from its tether, begins to float away. Napoleon flies high above the city and heads out to the sea. Napoleon panics due to a fear of water. A galah named Birdo drops down on the side of his basket and offers to help him get down. Birdo's idea of help is to pop the balloons suspending the basket, causing Napoleon to land unharmed on a beachhead. Napoleon thinks he can finally seek out the wild dogs and heads into a nearby forest, ignoring Birdo's suggestion to return home. At night, Napoleon starts to fear being alone. A mopoke in the forest warns Napoleon of terrible things that can happen to pets in the wild, but Napoleon ignores him as well and continues on his way. He discovers a large tree used by a psychotic cat as a home. The cat spots Napoleon and, thinking he is a mouse, chases him. Napoleon escapes when the mopoke pushes the cat into a pond. The mopoke then warns Napoleon that the cat will not rest until he is dead. As Napoleon runs off, the cat pulls herself from the pond angrily swearing revenge. The next morning, Napoleon crosses a river while passing a group of annoying rainbow lorikeet that mimic everything he says. Napoleon meets Birdo again and reveals his nickname Muffin, but is overheard by the annoying birds and a green tree frog who all begin to sing and make fun of him. Embarrassed and ridiculed, Napoleon walks out onto a log near the water when he starts drifting. Birdo persuades him to swim and successfully does so. Afterward, Birdo decides to teach Napoleon how to live in the wild. Napoleon learns hunting by practising on a group of rabbits, but is unable to catch one and ends up eating moss. Birdo's next lessons about friendly and dangerous animals and snowy weather are ignored. Smelling sugar and thinking it to be candy, Napoleon finds a tall sugar cane field and proceeds inside. A sudden brush fire burns the sugar cane, but Napoleon escapes with Birdo's help. As the two are talking, the cat returns attempting to attack Birdo, but fails. Birdo reunites with his lost flock but the cat has found them too. Napoleon notices and saves them with a warning of the cat. Napoleon and Birdo part ways as Napoleon wants to seek the wild dogs and Birdo wants to rejoin his flock. Napoleon sees a perentie and hears loud howling coming from it. When he speaks with it, it reveals that it makes many different noises, including the howls, leading Napoleon to believe that the howling he has been hearing was just the lizard. Napoleon is saddened. As the area begins to flood, he runs for shelter and discovers two dingo puppies inside a damp cave and assumes they are lost like him. The water floods in and sweeps away Nancy, one of the pups. Napoleon dives into the water and rescues her out. The pups' mother returns and Napoleon realises that he has found the wild dogs. The mother agrees to let Napoleon live with her and her pups. While out together, the mother asks why Napoleon wanted to be with the wild dogs. He explains that he always wanted to feel brave by living in the wild, but confesses to being disappointed with the lifestyle. The mother comforts him by reminding him it was his courage that led him out here and helped him save her puppies, which represents the true spirit of the wild dogs. Wanting to go home, Napoleon takes a trip across the landscape in a kangaroo's pouch. Napoleon reaches the shore and discovers his basket inhabited by a feisty penguin who resembles his past self; wanting to be a wild and brave creature. That night, Napoleon readies to sail back to the city with the basket, but his plan is interrupted by the cat's return. A battle ensues and Napoleon tries multiple times to stop the cat. Before she can kill Napoleon, the cat becomes distracted by the penguin, who shouts at her with taunts. Napoleon takes advantage of the distraction and knocks the cat off a cliff and into the basket; she disappears over the waves as she is carried away in the water. Napoleon looks up to a cliff side to see an image of a wild dog howling, symbolising Napoleon's understanding his bravery of being a wild dog inside. Napoleon, still needing a ride back to the city, is saved when Birdo reappears with a turtle who takes Napoleon back. Napoleon returns home to his mother, who consents to calling him Napoleon and no longer Muffin. After a fade-out and before the credits, the cat appears again, climbing over a wall and saying "Ahh, not a mouse, a dog... dog must die!" Trivia *Meta Knight, Mordecai, Rigby, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kwoalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Joe, the Mad Bunny and his minions, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Ozzy and Strut, and Ichy and Dil guest star in both versions of this film. *Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle) will guest star in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this film. *This film uses the redubbed American version of Napoleon, not the original Australian version, due to it being made by an American user (role playing an animated character) and a Canadian user. *This film featured new versions of the songs Who Needs You from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists and Be Prepared from The Lion King. *The bonus ending of the film featured the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, the Trix (aka Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and the Grand Duke of Owls plotting revenge on Pooh and his friends, leading to Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree. Differences between Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler's original version and Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version *Former co-director Reese Ambler and his cousin Rydell originally guest starred in Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler's original version of this film, but they were eventually replaced by Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle) in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this film, due to the former co-director permanently retiring from the Pooh's Adventures League. *The bonus ending of Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler's original version showed Hades plotting to battle Littlefoot and his friends in the future. However, due to Littlefoot and his friends guest starring in the upcoming spin-off prequel film Ash's Adventures of Hercules and the released Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella, the bonus ending for Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version will show Hades claiming that he hadn't seen Littlefoot and his friends since their last encounter at Lady Tremaine's house. *Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler's original version used the full screen version of the real film. However, Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version will use the widescreen version of the real film. *Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler's original version of the double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Sly Fox and Birdie and this film was hosted by the main creator's mother's friend Joe. However, Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of the double feature will be hosted by Troy McClure (from The Simpsons). Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Reese Ambler Category:Shadow101815 Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers